Steps can be used to access a location more easily, by providing stepped elevated platforms for access. Steps can be added to, and have been added to, a variety of locations for a variety of uses. Steps are used in and on vehicles to access entry ways, cargo locations, and even the tops of the vehicles. Vehicle steps are typically found in two varieties, fixed location steps and retractable steps. Further, other components may be engaged with a vehicle, such as at the rear or front of a vehicle, and may be subject to potential impact from other vehicles or objects.